lalaloopsy_fan_content_and_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AskSuzette101/Proof I'm NOT a hater
Okay Ilovelalaloopsy is acting stupid really stupid I dojn't really care about the rebels anymore. They're doing their own thing and I am doing my own thing simple and yet when I should try warning them how annoying that user will turn out I really just want them to see for themselves.Okay now here Jewel Sparkle --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Yes that's her first excuse. 1: I didn't see the goodness in Jewel at first really 2: I grew concerned about the Jewel bullying and I was forced to like Jewel in secret 3: For like 3 billion times I told Scraps to stop bullying Jewel and she still kept on 4: When the user came up I was sensitive because I did like Jewel at first but thn reliazing it wouldn't have happened if I didn't exsist I was ready to just leave Spot Splatter Splash --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Okay look your all wrong 1: By stupidity I mean her tomboyish stupid personality but not in a bad way 2: by calling her a dum blonde like Alice I WAS BORED AND WANTED TO TEST IT AS A JOKE IS THAT SO WRONG 3:Her singing voice is terrible yet makes everyone entertained with her horrific voice Alice In LalaloopsyLand -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1: same I was just bored and I decided to use the good ol' dumb blonde joke 2: she is not dum I never said that 3: by yu mad alice that was sarcasm so there Smile E Wishes -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1: Well lots of people on Lalaloopsy Dollhouse said she is ugly 2: I'm not a fond of her hairstyle 3: Now a tooth fairy is such a dumb idea to make into a lalaloopsy 4: Look while there's dolls people love there will also be dolls that people hate and I hate Smile E Dyna Might -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1: Scraps started it she's a little misguided and crazy at times so don't blame her she never means to 2: Look I roleplay evil Suzette so um yeah and Dyna abandoned her own brother in one episode since she has a sister now she decided to KILL dexter >:) 3: Suzette was suppose to be with Forest till Dyna jumped in the way Haley Galaxy -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1: Calling her ugly well back in the anon days she was ugly so I decided to make a fun rp outta this this is when I first thought of the Evil Suzette rp 2: Her prototype was really ugly literally 3: Her new design was really cute much cuter then her prototype now do you get it Bea Spells A lot --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1: The Bea SMELLS A lot joke isn't mean it's a joke I wanted to try out me and Scraps had fun with this 2: Even if you thought it was mean your not always right 3: I actually love Bea I'm a fan of her 4: Don't hate me for this but I made Bea REALLY BOYCRAZY! In closing -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I do rather hate Charlotte and Smile E and I have the right to speak up because the biggest internet memes say HATERS GONNA HATE POTATERS GONNA POTATE! But if your sensitive about that I will try not to hate Category:Blog posts